


A fire in fall (fundy x eret)

by orphan_account



Category: mcyt
Genre: Cute, Fights, Fluff, Fox Boy, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Magic, Mild Gore, Monster - Freeform, Possible smut, idk - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A castle forged out of treason and lies, owned by a man just as bad.Eret had betrayed and broken the only people he had ever considered family in the slightest sense. all because he had seen a better deal, he had chosen to throw everything away for riches and security. So now he sits alone in his small kingdom. Only himself and a small red fox to give him any true company.----------Hey! No hate plz this is all for writing practice and I do not encourage shipping real people or forcing this kind of stuff in there faces! Please be respectful of everyone and everything shown in this story!please and thank you!💜
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret/Floris | Fundy, Fundy/Eret
Comments: 9
Kudos: 171





	1. Information

Hi! So this is a feret (Fundy x Eret) story! I'm mainly making this for practice and cuz I love there dynamic! So I thought hey why not keep this dinky of a ship alive with an, hopefully ok story!! 

This is a beast man au! So I have a lot of lore already set and I have the skeleton of the story all planned out! It's going to be packed full of fluff and angst. 

It's set in an au where everything happens a bit earlier, eret betrays l'manburg for his own small kingdom. Tommy and Tubbo are younger, like 10 11. Fundy was never part of the war, or l'manburg at all. Dream is the king of the dream smp, which is the name of his kingdom (ik super creative). And both l'manburg and dream smp had a lot more people in them, cuz well, there kingdoms! (But that don't matter)

But I don't want to give everything away! I'm working on the first chapter right now! If you have any questions about the story please ask in the comments!!! I'll answer everything I can! No big hints tho! 

:)


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how to summarize this but basically Eret runs into some people and nearly gets thrown of a horse! :D

People. People are loud, clumsy bags of flesh. Many are fattened on food and pride. It made Erets head pound, it only got worse with people laughing and dancing around him. 

This was a annual thing, a small gathering, almost like a ball. All to celebrate a peace treaty that had been broken and ignored so may times it's barley holding together. The gathering being the only big reminder that it was there. Eret huffed as he brought a glass to his lips, trying to block out the glares and sneers sent his way. Faces of old friends and comrades whoms names he's nearly forgotten. there were a few new faces within the crowd this year round though, and a few he wishes would disappear from his mind.

The man stood straighter pressing the balls of his feet into the ground, as if it would save him from his current situation. He took in his surroundings for probably the fifth time that night. 

The room was rather open both in height and width. The walls were covered in white marble, large paintings of skulls and oddly enough the wither. The ground was a light wood, not light enough to be birch but close, and on top was a huge green carpet that nearly covered the entire expanse of the room. Tables lined most walls, people bustling nearby. The center of the room was clear other than a nations worth of people and a massive chandelier light with blue fire. It felt rather surreal, and it was obvious a lot of confusion had taken place while constructing the room. Different people think different things look good, it wasn't Erets place to judge.

He started towards one of the exits, snaking his way through the crowd, his battered sunglasses clinging to his face. Nearly getting caught on fancy dresses and shoes as he went, Erets height and long legs did make squeezing through a tight crown of tipsy people rather difficult. 

Eret huffs as a familiar green clock comes into sight through his peripheral vision. He weighs out his options in his mind. He could simply double around and hope to miss the shorter man or he could admit defeat and entertain the green basterd for a while and not risk running into someone else.

He begins to walk faster through the crowd. Eret didn't want to speak to Dream right now, nor did he want to speak to anyone for that matter. Dream, the so called ruler of the kingdom he currently stood in was far to smug for his liking. He was to tired for any of this. 

The thought of staying within the boundaries of the kingdom longer than a few hours made him antsy. 

Eret pushed on. And after a short while he managed to find a side door, it lead to a hallway. Long, and not exactly narrow only about big enough to have four people in a line. Though it was substantially darker than the gathering room. the fancy music from the gathering echoed through the walls and door, making the whole area seem off. Distorted in a way. 

Eret walk, the pounding in his head easing a bit. The man had been to the castle enough times to semi understand the hall and paths around it. Though it wasn't unexpected for Eret to have to double back after walking down a hall that leads no where. But hey. What can you expect from a kingdom and castle built by three power hungry maniacs.

"Eret! Hey dude!"

Fuck

Here dream stood, only a few feet away and coming closer by the second. Eret stood taller.

“Hello dream” The name felt cold. “What do you need?” 

Eret glared at the man that now stood in front of him. Thought it’s not like young ruler could see him glare, it was hidden behind his black sunglasses. And if dream had noticed Eret wouldn’t be able to tell cuz it would be hidden behind the porcelain white mask he wore, decorated with only a black smile. 

Eret barely listened to the blond, he was much more focused on trying to get a read on the man. Dream had a habit of ridding himself of emotion, his body gave no clues and any emotion his face would give away was devoured by the mask. The only thing Eret could rely on was his voice. and even that would lie, ether staying completely neutral or sickeningly sweet and cheery.

Eret was pulled from his mind as dream tugged him back towards the gathering. 

His head began to pound once again. Eret fought the urge to rip his are away from the man in front of him and just walk away. That wouldn’t be the smartest move though, it’s best to stay on the good side of someone who could destroy everything with one wave of his hand.

Eret groaned at himself as he was pushed back into the gathering. It was so loud. Dream called out to Eret that he was getting them drinks before walking off, leaving the brunette alone once agin.

‘Well that was a wast of time, at lest it was quite for a bit’

Eret looked around. the wall wasn’t to far away, he decided to go to it so that he wasn’t in the way. So Eret moves towards the wall, nearly tripping over other people once again. 

A yelp could be barely heard over the music, a cocktail of different drinks was spilt over his front as someone tumbled into him.

Eret whipped around around ready to apologize, but stopped himself. Wilbur soot stood there, wobbly on his feet looking ready to cuss him out and way to drunk for his own good. 

“WhAt The fUCk! How DaRe you shOw Your face in Found of mE!” Wilbur slurred, Eret didn’t know if he should laugh, walk away or look for Niki, who should be with him being wilburs right hand man and all.

Eret willed his mind to stop pounding, why dose have to be so loud. 

“Wilbur, your far past drunk, where’s Niki” 

“Oh no no No, your not gEtin ouT Of dis One” a few people glanced over “ you TraiTorouS BASTeRd!” Insults began to bitterly pore from the mans mouth. It was almost amusing how a man that prided himself on being proper was now spewing silly insults at a man who he swore to never speak to again.

Wil by no means was an angry drunk and Eret knew this, he’d known the man much longer then most. but past a certain point anyone will get well, cranky is the best word. Easily set off.

People had begun to gather a found the two men. questions were asked among the crowed tho many of the people who had been around longer than 2 years where well aware of what was taking place. It’s louder now. 

“Gentlemen! Gentlemen, common there’s no need to fight!”

Dreams hand was extremely present on his and Wilburs shoulders, a chuckle heavy in his voice.

“Fuck of green boy!” 

This was all to familiar.

The shouting continued. At some point Niki had shown up to throw a voice of reason into the fight. Things began to move in a blur for Eret, voices, faces, words. Few things kept him grounded in those moments. The pounding in his head, the hand on his shoulder, the blood dripping from his burning nose down his lip. 

When had that happened?

—————————

Things continue to move, people coming to both comfort and belittling both men, more so Wilbur. At least it’s a bit quieter.

Eret has no true reason to be here, other than the fact that it’s considered mandatory in a way. Could he get off by skipping the next one.

They were all sat stood in the hall he had passed through earlier.

It was late, probably nearing the early hours of the morning. Eret couldn’t do this, the combination of alcohol, sleep deprivation and adrenaline was not a fun mix to say the least.

So he walked. Once again. But this time he had a small flurry of voices calling after him, he kept moving. Eret allowed his mind to fall back into auto pilot, his mind focused on the presence of the masked ruler meeting his every step.

Oddly tranquil.

————————-

Eret could feel cold wind of fall on his face, though it felt hot an dry with the old blood. Some of his dark oak hair dirtied with it.

His horse moves in a quick trot, a hour or so away at this point. It was one of the kingdoms horses actually. Eret has wanted nothing more than to get out of the kingdom by that point that he had opted to snach one of the horses in the stall than wait for someone to come get him. It’s alright though. He would return her when he had a chance.

Erets mind wondered as he traveled, mistakes, wins, losses, he wasn’t sure what to call this night. Wasted maybe.

The forest that surrounds him was thick and dense. The trees stood tall and proud, almost like the mountains that sat in the distance. The path was tattered and jagged. It sat in between a large sloop and more golden forestry. From the top the sloop would most definitely be considered a cliff.

The sounds of rivers and trees talking echoed around him. Wolfs and owls where loud along with the forest. Mist and the moon dusted everything in a gray blue. Tranquil. It was calm.

The travel continues.

The sloop next to Eret simply getting steeper as he moved.

Crash was heard above him. A wolfs call echoing down the cliff and paws pounding on the ground hard in chase. Erets horse reared it’s head and moved back as a ball of orange plummeted down the cliff, landing hard and sudden in the ditch of the path. Eret was thrown from the horses back, though he gripped the rains tightly to prevent it from running.

Rocks fall after it. Barks and growls of the dogs could be heard above him. His eyes shot up making contact with the red of a the wolfs eyes. Hungry with the hunt. Though they were quick to retreat, the cliff was to steep for the to decent safely.

Jagged panting was subtle under the other noises. Eret peered into the ditch, his gaze returned by creamy gold brown eye of a fox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooo first chap!! 1700 sum words! Comment and critique please it gives me motivation!
> 
> :)


End file.
